Talk:Billy Grey
Can someone confirm that his full name is William Grey?--spaceeinstein 22:42, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Billy is the same as William. Mallerd 19:09, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Johnny and the LCPD call him William at one point in the game. It's definitely his real first name. Kevin70 13:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) His Jacket Billy's jacket in tlad looks like the one Johnny wore in the main game doesn't it. --LuisFernandoLopez 13:17, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Well DUH! He is the president of The Lost. Kevin70 13:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Triads How is it known that Billy went to the Triads to make a deal solely to kill Johnny at the point the Lost decided to make a deal with the Triads? After that deal had gone bad, it was more of a mystery that the cops showed up, since everyone was wondering who tipped them off, rather than the Triads betraying them. Wasn't Johnny very much surprised that Billy took action so fast when they encountered the heroin? It could be that Billy set up his confessions for which he was eventually killed even before 'clean and serene' and already made a deal with the triads, perhaps explaining the sudden and calm submission to Johnny's plan to sell the heroin to the chinese. Mallerd 19:09, November 2, 2009 (UTC) His age How the hell is he younger than Brian? And speaking of that, how the hell is he not in his 50's? And where do you guys get the ages for these people anyway? --Jackass2009 05:38, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :You don't have to be violent about it. Chimpso 05:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I do when I found out that an ass-kissing weasel looks up to someone younger than him. He's at least 39. Because the first email from Mike Klebitz said they were both 15 when Johnny was 10. Johnny is 34, Billy was born in at least 1969.When I tried to edit it, it wouldn't let me scroll down so I could save the changes. So someone please do this for me. --Jackass2009 09:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :There must be something wrong with your browser then, so, uh, how old is Billy? Chimpso 09:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I'd say he's at least 40, because Johnny is 34, this took place in 2008. In the email from Michael, they (they being Michael and Billy.) were 15 when Johnny was 10. Johnny was born in '74, 5 - 74 = 69. But depending when exactly Billy was born, could be in 1968.--Jackass2009 22:26, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ok then, If you have actual evidence then you can always feel free to change the page. Chimpso 23:38, January 9, 2010 (UTC) 1. I wish I could scroll down so I could hit save. 2. What do you mean by evidence? --Jackass2009 23:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I mean evidence of his age. Oh, and you must be able to scroll down, you scrolled down to hit save on this talk page did you not? What browser are you using? Chimpso 00:00, :January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Billy is 37 not 45 the LCPD database in the game gives us their ages and it says billy is 37 and i think we should take it's word for it the game tells us he's 37 so he's 37 no matter how old he looks. ::Oh whoops, just saw. Look down at the LCPD Police record of him, It will say his age is 37. Oh, and by the way, if you cannot scroll down again then just press "Ctrl-S" when you are done imputting information. Happy Editing! Chimpso 00:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm using Internet explorer. And if it is what it says in game also, that's messed up. Michael said they were both 15. Johnny was 10 at the time. I doesn't make sense to me.--Jackass2009 01:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well, that is his age. If it is recorded in the police database then it is his true age. Chimpso 01:57, January 10, 2010 (UTC) It's gotta be a mistake in the game or something, Michael should've said they were both 13 or Johnny was 12. I can't think of the word.--Jackass2009 05:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) yes Johnny and Billy are 3-years apart Billy being 37 according to the game and Johnny being 34 this is confirmed in the game so that is his true age 37 he may not look it but i guess he is and the email had to of been a mistake if Billy and Johnny are truly as old as the game says than Billy would have been 13 when Johnny was 10 and Johnny would have been 12 when Billy was 15, so i think we should take the games word for it Billy is 37 I wish people would stop changing his age Billy is 37 ...I hate math. Jackass2009 22:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) He just looks older because he takes so many drugs. Slipknot Member of the GSF? Okay, who was the smartass who decided it would be funny to put Billy's LCPD record affiliations as, "Member of the Grove Street Families?" I'm fixing it. --Danny Phoenix 02:01, December 30, 2010 (UTC) : I found who did it. Gtasaidthandunn did. See 17:12, November 30, 2010. Very smart, asshole!! Did he weaved GTA III and GTA IV? I never knowb there's another people who did like that except me(See my Talk page)! Mr.Korean 02:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Please Shut Up about GSF!!!!!! What the hell is going on? Here is WIKI, NOT WISHlist!!! I don't understand why some ridiculous peoples write that, for example, "GSF" in this article. Can't you stop vandalizing in the museum? Mr.Korean 04:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Slayer Is it just me or does he remind you of kerry king i mean the beard Same size and Watching violence on tv(That was jeff henneman but he in slayer as well) To me, he looks more like James Heitfield but his additude is more like Jack Nicolson. Epic quote